Au-delà de la raison
by Arthygold
Summary: [UA] Dans un monde où la magie n'a pas sa place, il a été abandonné par les siens. Laissant en lui un vide qu'il emplit chaque jour d'un peu plus de rage et de rancoeur envers ce monde, envers les humains, qui luu ont tourné le dos. Du moins jusqu'à sa rencontre avec lui. Un regard de glace qui va l'intriguer, le perturber et petit à petit aussi l'émouvoir. [DEFI #2 Halloween]
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey !

Bon, on a eu de petits soucis et perdu contact avec deux de nos membres. Nous ne savons donc pas si oui ou non elles comptaient encore participer, dans le doute, Sea-Rune et moi avons décidé de prendre une deuxième liste en charge histoire d'être sûr.

Pour ma part, j'ai récupéré celle de **Hatsukoi-San**. Mais faute au manque de temps, ça ne sera pas un Os, mais une histoire écrite en plusieurs chapitres. Désolée, la romance c'est pour tout de suite ^^'

**Pairings : **Kanon/Camus (ouiii el famoso couple ** !)

**Genre : **Supernatural (?)/Romance/Drama

Alors, autant y aller franco, les trucs fictifs comme ça, c'est pas mon domaine du tout xD. Mais j'ai eu cette idée qui a germé dans mon esprit du jour au lendemain et je me suis dit "Why not?" Donc j'espère que vous y comprendrez quelque chose, que rien n'est insensé, mal écrit ou quoique ce soit. Et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir. On se nourrit des avis constructifs XD

**Deadline : **31 octobre - 7 novembre

**Thèmes : **Masque/sourire OU Démons intérieurs/brouillard

Je vais sûrement partir sur le deuxième, mais vu que c'est une fic à chapitres, il se peut que je change d'avis ou que je fasse les deux finalement (eh oui, le joker de la fic à chapitres XDD)

**Note : **Merci à _certaines _personnes qui se reconnaîtront sans mal et qui malgré les sessions très peu productives ont su tout de même me faire avancer. Merci à _d'autres _qui ont joué aux parents en nous grondant. Et puis au reste qui a abandonné le cas désespéré que nous sommes XD

**Disclaimer : **l'univers et les personnages de Sts ne m'appartiennent pas

Quotes qui m'ont inspirée :

_" Most people fear the dark-the shadows, the cracks, the spaces that lie between what can and can't be seen. These individuals walk about blind however, for the worst evil is that which walk among us in the light." _

_" My sister told me never to get in a car with a stranger, but today the stranger saved my life."_

(A mon frère (dont les chances qu'il passe par ici égalent le zéro absolu) qui a crié scandale au plagiat quand je lui ai dit m'en être inspirée : Voilà ce qu'est un disclaimer môsieur !)

Bonne lecture :D !

**NOTE : **Merci BEAUCOUP à **Sea-Rune **pour avoir relu ce premier chapitre. Ses petites notes et remarques m'ont énormément aidée. A tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre avant cette Maj, mes plus sincères excuses pour toutes les fautes qui sont passées sous vos yeux xD

-x-X-x-

Dans une modeste maison au coeur d'un village, aux alentours d'une forêt, y vivait une famille comme les autres. Deux parents aimants et un fils unique qui faisait leur fierté.

Ou en tout cas, voilà l'image de la petite famille parfaite et heureuse qu'ils aimeraient montrer aux gens...

« Saga, chéri, fais bien attention sur le chemin demain matin, il risque d'y avoir du brouillard, d'accord ? »

L'enfant, âgé d'à peine sept ans, finissait tout juste son dîner dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Oui maman. » Répondit-il d'un ton neutre, en pointant bien ses couverts vers onze heures comme on le lui avait appris dès tout petit.

Attendrie, la jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, belle brune aux yeux aussi bleu que l'azur, lui adressa un doux sourire. Appuyée par un hochement de tête satisfait de son mari assis à côté d'elle.

Saga, était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu espérer. Intelligent, serviable, poli, ni capricieux, ni effronté.

Le fils exemplaire, le fils modèle, dont chaque parent rêvait.

Son regard maternel finit par se voiler en tombant sur l'enfant, en tout point pareil au premier, qui occupait la place à droite de ce dernier.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son assiette à peine, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, entamée.

« Kanon. » Grinça-t-elle entre les dents, se maîtrisant comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas hausser la voix.

A l'entente du ton réprimandeur, le petit eut un léger sursaut et baissa la tête.

« Sale pet- »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, son fils la devança avant qu'elle put dire quoique ce soit. L'ignorant complètement, il réussit par on ne sut quel miracle à faire manger son ingrat de fils cadet.

Accoucher de jumeaux n'avait pas du tout été dans ses plans de jeune mère. Elle, non ils, n'avaient jamais souhaité un deuxième enfant. Saga leur suffisait largement.

Pourtant, il était né aussi. Son jumeau, sa copie parfaite. Son miroir…

Car si physiquement ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sur tous les autres plans, ils étaient diamétralement opposés.

Ils avaient essayé au début, d'accepter ce petit être encore aux prémices de sa vie. Mais le manque de réaction face à leurs efforts avait fini par les rendre amères. Il refusait net toutes leurs approches, ne mangeait jamais la nourriture qu'ils lui donnaient, ne décidait de les écouter que quand bon lui semblait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait grâce à ses yeux et c'était son jumeau, Saga.

Ça avait fini par la rendre folle. Surtout que, ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait encore une raison à tout ce mépris, toute cette colère.

Et chaque jour, elle la voyait, _cette marque,_ comme un rappel constant du monstre qu'elle avait sous son toit. Elle la maudissait du plus profond de son âme.

La marque qu'il portait à la base du cou jusqu'à sa clavicule gauche était la preuve de son appartenance à ces êtres répugnants, à ces sorciers de malheurs.

Deux branches de tamaris entrecroisées, aux belles fleurs printanières qui formaient des chatons roses.

« Saga, l'interpella-t-elle alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir de table avec son jeune frère. Probablement pour le protéger de leurs regards et de l'ambiance pesante.

\- Oui maman ?

\- N'oublie pas. Interdiction formelle de s'approcher de la forêt, restez éloignés du vieux. Surtout toi, fit-elle en dardant son regard noir sur la forme cachée derrière le petit corps de Saga.

\- Oui… »

Les deux enfants, après ce dernier bref échange, s'enfuirent dans leurs chambres le plus vite possible, aussi rapidement que leurs petites jambes le permettaient.

Enfin à l'abri, ils se nichèrent l'un contre l'autre en dessous de la couverture du lit de l'aîné. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à dormir ensemble, mais n'avaient que faire de l'avis de leurs parents qui leur dictaient tout.

Quand la nuit tomba, et que la lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel pour les éclairer de sa lumière, les deux frères, toujours éveillés, profitaient de leurs seuls moments ensemble en paix.

Le plus âgé s'amusa alors à chatouiller son cadet, à lui raconter des blagues, des histoires qui l'endormit peu à peu.

Il le veilla alors jusqu'à être sûr qu'il était profondément endormi, attendant patiemment, couché sur ses coudes, que la respiration de Kanon devienne régulière. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il laissait le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.

Éteignant la lampe de nuit, il se blottit de nouveau contre le corps de l'autre, le serrant entre ses petits bras.

La fenêtre restée ouverte laissa passer un petit courant d'air qui les fit frissonner. Le son agréable du vent finit par bercer pour de bon le plus grand qui s'en alla vers le monde des songes.

Demain sera un nouveau jour, une nouvelle aventure, un nouveau bout de vie qu'ils traçeront ensemble.

Mais ils n'étaient pas préparés à ce qui les attendaient de pied ferme le jour suivant. Quelque chose qui pourrait bien tout changer.

-x-X-x-

Au lieu d'être lentement et plaisamment réveillés par les doux rayons de soleil et le mélodieux chantonnement des oiseaux comme dans leurs habitudes. C'étaient des cris qui vinrent vriller leurs tympans en ce beau matin et qui les arrachèrent violemment à leurs beaux rêves.

Encore embrumé par la fatigue, le garçon avec la marque au cou se frotta les yeux pour les habituer à la nouvelle lumière.

« S-Saga, il se passe quoi ? Demanda-t-il, encore sonné par les hurlements et ce réveil brutal.

\- Je ne sais pas Kanon, retourne dormir. »

Saga se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit de nombreux villageois courir dans tous les sens, d'autres sortir de leurs maisons pour voir quelle était la cause de tout ce boucan de si bon matin, des gens se regrouper et se faire des messes basses en lançant par-ci et par-là quelques regards en coin.

Et puis un homme, ses mains comme seul moyen pour décupler sa voix, formant un cercle autour de sa bouche alors qu'il passait dans tout le village en criant une même phrase.

« LE VIEUX SHION EST MORT ! LE VIEUX SHION EST MORT ! IL A ÉTÉ ASSASSINÉ ! »

De nombreuses réactions virent le jour.

Choc, panique, peur, désespoir, colère.

Mais aucune tristesse, aucune larme.

Non. Après tout, c'était le sort qui leur était réservé, à _eux, _pensa-t-il en risquant à regard vers son jeune frère toujours allongé sur le lit.

L'oubli, le rejet, la haine, l'ingratitude, le mépris. Juste parce qu'_ils _avaient eu le malheur de naître différent des autres. Naître avec cette marque de cette fleur si douce, si belle et pourtant si trompeuse, si perfide.

Naître inexplicablement avec des capacités spéciales, avec des "dons" qui dépassaient tout entendement.

L'homme avait toujours craint l'inconnu. Ce qui n'était explicable et ce qui n'était pas dans leurs normes, était rejeté, mis de côté, insulté de tous les noms.

Juste pour quelques pouvoirs magiques dont ils ne faisaient presque jamais usage.

Saga se souvenait de cette histoire que leurs professeurs à l'école leur avait déjà raconté plus d'une fois. De cette famille il y a plusieurs siècles qui avait été anéantie, de leur château brûlé dont il ne restait que des ruines. De la fillette qui avait survécu, la "sorcière" comme on l'avait renommée.

En quelques centaines d'années les gens n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. Toujours la même haine, les mêmes accusations.

Pour ces malheureuses personnes, il n'y avait que peu d'options qui s'offraient à eux. S'enfuir, mourir ou devenir mage de village.

C'était ce qu'avait choisi le vieux Shion, de son plein gré ou pas, importait peu.

Le mage protégeait le village, il en était responsable. Tant qu'il était présent et qu'il continuait à bénir le village de sa magie, les fruits continueraient à pousser et à mûrir, les terres préserveraient leur fertilité et le mal resterait éloigné.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il était contraint à rester vivre exclu de tout le monde, enfermé dans sa cabane en plein dans la forêt.

Jusqu'à la partait la folie humaine, l'instinct de survie et le mécanisme de défense.

Et ça le rendait malade. Il comptait bien y mettre un stop.

« Saga ? »

La voix de son petit frère le sortit de sa torpeur.

« Descendons Kanon. »

-x-X-x-

Calmement assis sur le fauteuil douillet, la paire de jumeaux observait leurs parents faire les cent pas entre la cuisine et le salon depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Tout le monde au village était angoissé.

Et pour cause, la nouvelle qui s'était répandue à une vitesse phénoménale avait désormais atteint les oreilles de chaque habitant.

Une réunion de la plus haute importance avait eu lieu encore ce matin, pour décider des mesures à prendre.

Sans la protection d'un mage, ils étaient sans défense et exposés à tous les malheurs possibles.

Un meurtre était un crime grave qui était très sévèrement puni.

Personne ne s'était présenté pour se dénoncer du crime commis au rassemblement. Il n'y avait donc à l'heure actuelle ni coupable, ni preuves.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y aura que certaines personnes qui pourront les juger et définir un coupable.

Les Dieux.

Restait à savoir qui viendra apporter son jugement.

« Ils sont là ! » Cria une voix féminine en passant au bord de l'hystérie.

Les quatre occupants de la maison se précipitèrent alors vers l'extérieur pour être immédiatement entourés par une brume épaisse et opaque.

Ils devaient plisser les yeux à l'extrême pour distinguer ce qui se trouvait à ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre de leurs pieds.

Le village semblait être pris dans un immense nuage de fumée.

« Restez près de nous. » Cria leur génitrice.

Obéissant, ils restèrent groupés et s'avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à la place centrale, où tout le monde s'était visiblement déjà rassemblés. Cherchant un moyen de se rassurer en restant nombreux.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un éclair violacé pourfendit le ciel en deux et que des êtres vêtus de noir apparurent soudainement au loin.

Ils discernèrent trois formes s'approchant graduellement d'eux, une aura sombre les suivant derrière chacun de leurs pas.

Les plus jeunes enfants, ne comprenant pas la situation, mais sentant la pression dans l'air et voyant le regard rubis qui brillait dans le brouillard, fondaient tous en larmes les uns après les autres. Difficilement consolable avec la peur qui les paralysait sur place.

« Humains. » Tonna la voix masculine et grave de l'entité au milieu, faisant parcourir un tremblement terrifié dans le corps des habitants.

« L'un de vous a commis un homicide, que le coupable s'avance ou le peuple sombrera ! »

Personne ne pipa mot, ni bougea le moindre muscle.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'inconnu.

« Je vois, vous, les humains resterez donc toujours pareil. Egoïstes. Voilà votre plus grand défaut, ce qui vous rend laid. Eh bien soit. » Claqua sa voix devenue aussi froide que la glace et aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

Il fit encore quelques pas en leur direction, assez pour enfin révéler son identité, mais pas assez pour laisser voir les expressions de son visage tordu par une colère glaciale et un soupçon de sadisme, d'amusement.

« Ha-Hadès ! » Réalisa en un hoquet de surprise le petit peuple.

« Ecoutez bien, humains. » Le dernier mot était craché avec aversion, avec siccité, comme si ça lui écorchait la bouche de le prononcer. « Je vais vous donner une chance, je vous propose un marché où vous pourrez mettre un de vos grand point fort à l'évidence. Votre égoïsme. Alors misérable humains, je vous fais la promesse de donner ma bénédiction à ce village pour les 20 prochaines années à la seule condition que vous me cédez un des vôtres. Je veux la vie d'un de vos enfants. Vous nous avez pris un des nôtres, je pense qu'il serait plus équitable de nous rendre la pareil, vous ne pensez pas ? » Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses pupilles sombres. Il les mettait au défi.

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent alors à regarder autour d'eux, serrant encore davantage leurs enfants contre eux, les yeux suppliant quelqu'un, n'importe qui à porter ce lourd fardeau et sauver leurs peaux.

Kanon, tenant fermement la main de son double dans la sienne, ne voyait pas grand chose depuis sa position. Il entendait seulement des murmures commencer à s'élever parmi la foule, murmures qui se changèrent ensuite en cris et puis en un énorme brouhaha.

Pendant ce temps, Hadès se contentait de rester en retrait, les observant tour à tour, essayant de déterminer quelle carte ils se décideront à jouer.

Puis soudain, le silence revint. Tout bruit cessa. La divinité haussa un sourcil.

Et tous les regards se centrèrent sur deux personnes en particulier qui s'avancèrent la tête haute.

Saga écarquilla les yeux en comprenant, une colère noire l'envahissant peu à peu.

« Seigneur, je vous en prie, prenez notre fils. » S'abaissa la femme, comme si elle lui faisait une offrande, un service. Comme si elle faisait une bonne action et qu'elle en serait récompensée.

« NON !

\- Recule Saga ! Rugit pour la première fois la voix paternelle. Lui qui s'était toujours effacé derrière sa femme, qui avait gardé son calme dans n'importe quelle situation venait de le perdre en ce moment. La peur brillait dans son regard.

La peur de mourir, la peur de l'inconnu, la peur des répercussions que ce choix pourrait avoir.

Saga ne sut quel était le pire, cette lâcheté dont faisait preuve son père, l'assurance de sa mère à commettre une chose aussi horrible ou encore son propre geste. Obéir, reculer, baisser la tête et lâcher la main de son frère qui n'avait pas encore compris qu'il venait d'être condamné.

« Saga ? »

L'aîné s'efforça à garder sa tête maintenue vers le bas, résistant à son envie de pleurer et de revenir vers sa moitié, l'être qui le complétait et partit se cacher derrière le dos d'un des habitants.

Petit à petit, la flopée de personnes se scia en deux parties, tous plus rassurés les uns que les autres, ne laissant plus que la petite famille au milieu.

Hadès apparut alors à quelques mètres d'eux, s'étant comme téléporté.

Il abordait une mine sombre et fixa l'innocent qui allait être sacrifié et qui cherchait toujours le regard fuyant de son frère et sa présence réconfortante.

« Ainsi, vous avez fait votre choix.

\- Seigneur, s'il vous plaît. Soyez clément, et épargnez-nous. Supplia-t-elle cette fois en tirant sans aucune douceur sur le bras de son fils pour le pousser vers l'avant.

\- Mam-

\- Tais-toi ! Et sois utile pour une fois ! »

L'enfant n'avait strictement pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait.

Il y avait tous ces regards posés sur sa personne. Ils reflétaient de la pitié, du soulagement.

Il y avait son père, sa mère et son frère qui refusaient de le regarder dans les yeux.

Et puis il avait cette drôle de personne semblant flotter dans l'air, qui lui, n'avait aucun mal à lui faire face. Au contraire même, Kanon se sentit soudainement mis à nu sous les deux billes scrutatrices.

Encore plus quand ces dernières restèrent traîner un peu trop longuement à son goût au niveau de son cou. Là où, caché en dessous de nombreuses couches de tissus se trouvait ce si joli tatouage dont il avait appris à avoir honte et qui lui prodiguait une sensation de brûlure à ce moment.

Un ricanement se fit alors entendre.

« Quelle ironie. » S'amusa le dieu. « Avance petit. » Fit sa voix autoritaire, mais cette fois-ci pourvue d'une certaine bienveillance et douceur.

Pressée d'en finir au plus vite, la bonne femme donna un nouveau petit coup dans le dos de l'enfant qui, déséquilibré et surpris, faillit se ratatiner au sol.

Mais des bras l'attrapèrent à la volée, l'évitant ce triste sort qui aurait pu lui abîmer le visage et les mains.

« Bien, l'affaire est donc close. » Fit-il en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée, étouffant le cri de l'enfant paniqué qui n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde du regard sa famille qui ne fit pas un seul pas, un seul geste en sa direction. L'abandonnant sans aucun remords, ni protestations.

Ne restèrent plus que les deux personnes accompagnant le sombre monarque.

Qui, dédaignant, les écrasaient sous leurs regards hautains. L'un doré et l'autre argenté.

« Notre seigneur a fait preuve d'une immense bonté en vous épargnant, soyez honorés car personne d'autres n'en aurait fait autant.

\- On ose donc espérer que vous ne gâcherez pas cette chance et que vous traiterez le corps du défunt Shion avec respect et lui offrirez un enterrement digne de ce nom. » Continua son homologue en faisait apparaître derrière eux le corps du dit mage, proprement habillé et des bandages enroulés tout autour de son torse, là où se trouvait sa blessure la plus sérieuse et qui avait causé sa perte.

Pour la plus grosse partie de tout ce monde, cela devait être la première fois qu'ils le voyaient pour de vrai.

Ils s'étaient sans aucun doute tous imaginés un vieillard à la fin de sa vie, pas un homme encore jeune, semblant tout aussi humain qu'eux.

Les deux divinités s'en allèrent à leur tour suite à cela et bénirent la perspicacité de leur Seigneur à être parti en premier avec le petit pour que ce dernier ne soit pas témoin des cris de joies suite à leur départ qu'eux avaient très bien entendu.

Le plus jeune, Thanatos, se retint de justesse de pas faire exploser le village.

-x-X-x-

Kanon sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Ou était son frère ? Ou était Saga ?

Pourquoi lui avait-il lâché la main, pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« S-Saga. » Sanglota-t-il, sa tête enfouie dans les bras étonnamment agréables et chaleureux du monsieur qui lui faisait peur.

Hadès, quant à lui, observait cet enfant malheureux, qui comme tous les autres, souffrait du rejet des humains.

Il était absolument hors de question de le tuer, il comptait bien le prendre sous son aile !

Cette petite bouille ayant déjà gagné son chemin jusqu'à son coeur ténébreux et qui avait été adoptée de suite sans plus de cérémonie.

Après tout, il était le grand Hadès. Divinité des enfers, craint de tous. Qui donc allait lui faire une quelconque remarque si il se décidait à recueillir un autre enfant ? Il en avait déjà une centaine, un de plus ou un de moins, ce n'était pas ça qui fera la différence.

Absolument ravi de son idée et déjà complètement immergé dans son rôle, il raffermit sa prise autour du petit corps frêle, pour avoir une certitude qu'il était en sécurité.

Ses deux bras droits ne devraient plus tarder, se dit-il en faisant un pas dans sa demeure, sentant leurs présences s'approcher.

A peine arrivé, que plusieurs têtes de différentes tranches d'âge montrèrent le bout de leurs nez.

Amusé, il déposa son fardeau au sol qui eut bien du mal à se faire au nouvel environnement.

Ses yeux étaient encore rougis, preuve qu'il avait sûrement beaucoup pleuré.

Mais il arrivait encore à y voir plus ou moins clair. C'est ainsi qu'il vit trois formes se tenant au milieu de la salle, comme appartenant à un autre groupe, une autre catégorie à part des autres.

Le plus grand, blond avec un petit air revêche qui fit déjà grimacer intérieurement l'enfant. Un autre, moins âgé, des mèches aussi blanches que la neige dont certaines venaient même lui barrer le front et une partie de ces orbes dorés. Et puis le plus petit, probablement du même âge que Kanon, ou s'y rapprochant plus ou moins, brun et un grand sourire étirant son visage à la peau bronzée.

Timidement, le nouvel arrivant lui rendit son sourire.

-x-X-x-

« Bordel Eaque ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit l'autre fois ? Arrête de boire en pleine journée, tes conneries en étant sobre nous suffisent largement !

\- Mais Kanoooon !

\- Pas de mais ! Putain quel gamin et il a presque 20 ans ?

\- Techniquement, déjà un bon siècle et quelques décennies.

\- Dans _cette_ vie Minos, vient pas nous faire chier.

\- Il m'aiiiime pooo ! Pleurnicha le brun, en serrant sa bouteille d'alcool comme s'il s'agissait de son doudou Grougrou dont il était inséparable autrefois, mais qui avait fini dans un état lamentable suite à quelques expériences douteuses.

\- Bon, je peux aller cogner le poulet ? Demanda l'homme à la longue chevelure marine. »

Pour comprendre pourquoi le poulet en question, qui était bel et bien une personne en chair et en os, devrait faire attention à ses fesses. Il fallait savoir que ce dernier avait pour une énième fois refusé les avances du plus jeune, qui malheureux, noyait sa tristesse dans l'alcool.

« Tu sais très bien que non, raisonna Minos, celui qui avait prit parole il y avait quelques instants. De plus, tu connais Eaque, il a dû mal interpréter quelque chose.

\- Il n'empêche que si je le retrouve encore une fois dans cet état la, je pars lui botter le cul. J'ai une tête à jouer à la maman à deux heures de l'aprem ?

\- Je trouve que ce rôle t'irait plutôt bien. Fit une voix dans leur dos.

\- Valentine ? »

Le nommé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur dans l'embrasure de la porte tenait dans une de ses mains un document soigneusement enroulé qu'il lança vers le bleu.

« Du boulot pour toi Kanon !

\- Quoi !? Mais je suis retourné à la surface il y a deux ans déjà ! Se plaignit-il.

\- Pauvre gosse, je te signale qu'on taffe tout le temps nous.

\- Hé, respecte tes aînés ! S'indigna le concerné.

\- Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je le répète, s'exaspéra le nouveau venu avec une chevelure rose pâle en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est presque comme si on t'avait vu en couche culotte Kanon. Sire Rhadamanthe pourrait témoigner de tout ce que tu lui a fait subir.

\- Roh vous exagérez, j'étais pas si terrible.

\- Ouais, à d'autres. Maintenant, bouge tes fesses et retourne sur Terre !

\- Oui oui. Fallait le dire tout de suite que tu voulais t'occuper d'Eaque. Je vous le laisse !

\- Quoi ?! Non ! Prend-le avec toi ! »

Mais l'autre avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, son document qui expliquait les grandes lignes de sa nouvelle mission en main.

Sur le chemin vers ses appartement pour préparer ses affaires, il l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire attentivement.

La localité lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Un peu trop proche d'un certain village à son goût. Les démons de son passé qu'il aimerait oublier.

Cela fait faisait maintenant treize ans. Jour pour jour qu'il avait été abandonné par les siens, ceux qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille, ceux à qui avait cru pouvoir faire confiance.

Cela faisait également treize longues années que le Seigneur Hadès l'avait emmené et qu'il avait élu domicile aux enfers, s'étant plutôt bien débrouillé pour se faire accepter.

Sa nouvelle maison, le refuge de tous ces enfants qui portaient la même marque. A une seule différence…

_« Quel est ton nom petit ?_

_\- .Kanon.. Répondit la petite voix._

_\- Eh bien, bienvenu Kanon, je te présente ceux que tu dois communément connaître sous le nom de "spectres des enfers"._

_\- Les spectres ? »_

_Encore une fois, Kanon ne comprenait pas. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées en l'espace de quelques heures. Cette journée avait été bien dosée en émotions fortes._

_Il n'avait que sept ans, mais il avait très bien saisi qu'il y avait un problème et que sa mère ne l'avait pas poussé vers cet homme pour rien. _

_Il pensait que quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver. La notion de la mort lui échappait encore, mais la peur et son intuition ne pouvaient se tromper elles._

_Pourtant le voilà à être introduit à toutes ces paires de yeux inquisiteurs, la main ferme mais rassurante de la divinité pressée sur son épaule._

_C'était étrange. _

_Des histoires à en avoir des sueurs froides qu'on lui contait pour les grandes occasions comme halloween, il n'avait pas le souvenir que les si fameux, horribles et terrifiants spectres étaient en réalité une bande d'enfants tels que lui._

_« Vous autres, dites le bonjour à votre nouveau frère. »_

_Les plus petits, encore innocents et nullement importunés par des sentiments comme la méfiance se jetèrent de suite sur lui pour le saluer, l'entraînant bien malgré eux dans leur chute._

_Quant aux plus âgés, ils restaient en retrait, le fixait, le jaugeait du regard, prêt à bondir au premier signe agressif ou suspect._

_« J'espère que tu plairas ici car cet endroit deviendra ta nouvelle maison._

_\- Mais..p-pourquoi ? »_

_Les traits du visage de l'ébène s'adoucirent._

_« Parce que tu y seras bien mieux que sur Terre, avec ces humains ignorants. Regarde autour de toi, ces enfants sont tes semblables. »_

_Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua les marques, identiques à la sienne, sur les peaux aux différents teints, aux différentes tailles._

_Mais la couleur n'était pas la même. Si à la base de son cou, Kanon possédait deux branches de fleurs d'un rose pétant, eux les avaient d'un blanc pur, un blanc immaculé magnétisant. _

_Surprenant son regard, Hadès se sentit obligé de lui fournir quelques informations._

_« Ils sont immortels, les enfants que tu vois devant toi ne sont que des réincarnations. La plupart d'entre eux ont déjà plusieurs siècles de loyaux services à leur actif. Tu feras toi aussi ce choix...plus tard, et elles changeront de couleur aussi. » Fit-il calmement, lentement, pour ne pas le perdre en route._

_Ses paroles n'étaient que vagues, mais il aura très certainement l'occasion de se réitérer dans quelques années. Ce choix leur appartenait à chacun. _

_Revenir ou mourir._

Kanon posa une main sur son cou, dépourvu d'un quelconque tissu le recouvrant, désormais exposé à tous les regards.

Cette marque qu'on l'avait contraint à cacher pendant les sept premières années de sa vie, était maintenant devenue une force, un lien qui le reliait à ses frères.

-x-X-x-

Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean large, c'est avec un soupir à en fendre l'âme qu'il arriva à sa destination.

La mort dans l'âme, il se mit à déambuler dans les rues assez animées. Deux ans qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds sur Terre.

Et ça l'aurait bien arrangé de tout simplement, ne _plus jamais _revenir. Il s'était construit une vie aux enfers, une vie qui lui plaisait telle quelle.

Il ne ressentait pour son ancienne maison, pour les humains qui furent un jour le peuple auquel il appartenait, plus qu'un profond mépris.

Une rage folle qui le consumait lentement et dangereusement.

Pas seulement pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à lui, mais pour tout ce que leurs ancêtres avaient osé faire subir à ceux qu'ils considéraient à présent comme des frères.

Les humains ne méritaient que son dédain et il souhaitait en rester éloigné au maximum. Leur contact lui rappelait bien trop la vie qu'il avait passé parmi eux, l'abandon qui l'avait marqué pour toujours. Il n'oublierait jamais comment ses parents l'avaient jeté comme un vieux déchet, probablement fier de leur "sacrifice". Car après tout, quel était le plus difficile ?

Mourir ou tuer la chair de sa chair ?

Ça le dégoûtait.

Il ne savait ce qu'étaient devenues leurs âmes après leur décès il y a cinq ans. Rhadamanthe s'en était chargé et n'avait jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis.

Lui-même n'avait aussi jamais posé de questions. Certaines choses restaient mieux gardées dans le noir.

Ses pas le menèrent rapidement au but de sa mission.

Après avoir rejoint les enfers, il lui arrivait de faire quelques petits boulots destinés aux spectres.

Juger des âmes, entretenir les prisons, promener Cerbère -l'animal domestique de Sa majesté- classer les archives ou encore se rendre sur Terre pour aider des âmes errantes ou des enfants dans leur même cas.

Il termina ce qu'il avait à faire très rapidement et se réjouissait déjà de rentrer.

Empruntant cette fois un autre chemin pour se trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait ouvrir le portail dimensionnel reliant le monde vivant et celui des morts dans le plus grand calme, il n'avait pas prévu d'être ralenti par un petit contre-temps.

Des notes de musique emplissaient l'air qui à l'instant encore était terne, sans vie.

Ces notes s'enchaînèrent et formèrent bien vite un ensemble harmonieux de sons qui le fascina, l'attira.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses jambes avaient déjà pris une autre direction, à la recherche de la provenance de cette si douce et belle mélodie.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il ressentait avec exactitude toutes les émotions présentes dans chaque note qui le touchèrent en plein cœur sans même savoir pourquoi.

Il y avait comme un message caché derrière la partition, un message profond qui ne s'expliquait pas avec des mots.

La tristesse, la perte, la solitude.

Comme un cri, un appel adressé à un être cher.

Après une petite minute de marche, il trouva enfin la source de son désarroi dans une grande maison au coin de la rue, plutôt luxueuse.

Il s'approcha par la suite d'une des grandes fenêtre entrouvertes, où le son était le plus résonnant et pencha sa tête vers l'avant pour avoir un aperçu de l'intérieur.

Et là, son souffle se bloqua, sa bouche devint sèche, incapable de produire le moindre son et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Dans la pièce se trouvait un pianiste d'une vingtaine d'années, les yeux fermés et de magnifiques mèches bleues flottant au gré de ses mouvements gracieux.

Il semblait enfermé dans son propre monde, à converser avec une personne invisible aux yeux des autres, lui racontant une histoire à l'aide ses doigts qui paraissaient danser sur le clavier noir et blanc.

Complètement hypnotisé par la scène, Kanon en oublia de respirer et voulut s'approcher davantage.

Pour voir cet homme de plus près, l'admirer et s'imprégner encore plus de sa musique qu'il créait et qui le laissait sans voix.

Mais dans sa maladresse, il se cogna la tête contre le bord de la fenêtre, ce qui le fit couiner de douleur et ramener l'occupant de la pièce de retour dans la réalité.

Ses yeux, aussi clair que l'océan, s'étaient complètement désintéressés de son instrument et avaient désormais fixé toute leur attention sur sa personne qui se sentit défaillir sous l'intensité de son regard.

« Saga ? »

**à suivre…**

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre (enfin du prologue ? Osef de toutes façons xD) ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Et particulièrement à toi Hatsu, ne t'inquiète pas, dans les prochains chapitres ces deux-là seront à l'honneur !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello !

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic défi Halloween ^o^

Toujours dédié à notre chère fan des chevaliers des glaces, j'ai nommé Hatsu ! J'espère que te plaira :D

Merci à **Petit Pigeon, Aeter** et **Sea-Rune** pour leurs reviews !

(Note : pour les thèmes, ça sera un gros mélange du tout vu comment c'est parti xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Saga ? »

L'individu aux boucles marines qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles d'une de ses connaissances disparut en un claquement doigt, si vite que Camus se demanda bien s'il ne s'était pas imaginé sa présence.

« Camus, je pars voir Isaac ! » Annonça une voix masculine dans une hâte en passant.

Comme il n'obtint aucune réaction, ni réponse, il revint sur ses pas et entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

« Camus ? Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Hm ? Ah oui, vas-y Hyoga. »

Étant visiblement distrait, le jeune homme n'accorda pas plus d'importance à la nouvelle personne, ce que l'autre avait aussi compris.

Il hésita un moment à le laisser tranquille et partir sans demander son reste, mais s'approcha finalement jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur.

La salle était spacieuse, mais aussi assez vide. L'instrument en bois installé en son sein étant bien le seul meublage apporté à la pièce.

L'adolescent blond au teint légèrement mate laissa un moment sa main glisser sur la surface lisse et vernie du piano qui reflétaient en cette belle après-midi les rayons du soleil qui avaient réussi à passer à travers des tentures.

Bien malgré lui, son regard d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel finit par tomber sur le cadre photo qui avait élu domicile sur le piano.

Soigneusement encadrée y logeait à l'intérieur une photo représentant un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que son frère, il était vêtu de manière banale ; un simple t-shirt de couleur rouge avec une veste en cuire par dessus et un jean, montrant que ce cliché avait été une capture d'un instant de vie de tous les jours

Il avait de longues boucles bleu nuit et abordait un sourire un brin charmeur au coin des lèvres, ses yeux pétillant de vie regardant droit devant lui, fixé sur une personne au loin.

La photo respirait la joie de vivre. Cette même joie que Camus avait sans doute voulu immortaliser et préserver à jamais en l'encadrant.

Hyoga se demandait souvent si ce ne serait pas mieux de se débarrasser de ce souvenir douloureux. D'enfin aller de l'avant. Mais il savait pertinemment que cela ne ferait souffrir que davantage le plus âgé.

Il se garda donc de tout commentaire, comme à son habitude.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu m'avais l'air ailleurs.

\- Je vais bien Hyoga, ne t'en fais pas, va donc rejoindre Isaac.

\- Ok. » Finit-il par répondre, pas très convaincu, en se retirant déjà vers la sortie.

Il s'arrêta cependant au pas de la porte.

« Dis Camus, tu me dis s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Hm.

\- Camus !

\- Oui oui, allez vas-y maintenant, tu as besoin que je vienne te chercher après ?

\- Non ça ira, je dormirai peut-être chez Isaac.

\- D'accord, fais attention à toi.

\- T'inquiète pas trop va, je suis presque majeur ! Protesta-t-il pour la forme.

~O~

« Comment était ton escapade à la surface ?

\- Bien.

\- Mais encore ?

\- ...Intéressant ? Rafraîchissant même je dirais. » Répondit l'homme étalé de tout son long sur un sofa, feuilletant un magazine quelconque, une tasse de café en main.

Un autre, plus grand, blond, était positionné derrière un bureau massif, sirotant son propre breuvage. Un thé aux douces arômes fleuries.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur un document qu'il analysait avec attention.

Il sembla cependant accepter la réponse de son invité et se mût dans un silence la prochaine demi-heure.

Ce ne fut que quand il eut fini, qu'il se tourna vers lui, un froncement agacé prenant place sur son visage aux airs naturellement durs.

« Je suppose que tout s'est bien passé alors ? » Questionna-t-il à l'attention de l'autre homme qui n'avait point bougé de sa place initiale.

\- A la perfection.

\- Vraiment… »

A l'entente de ce ton qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Kanon délaissa sa lecture pour plonger son regard dans celui doré de son comparse.

« Tu me crois pas hein, c'est toujours pareil avec toi.

\- Si vous arrêtiez tous de mentir aussi, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Mentir ne revient pas à ne pas dire toute la vérité.

\- Donc tu admets que tu me caches des choses.

\- Comme d'hab. Lâcha l'humain nonchalamment. »

Mais il revint vite sur ses paroles en sentant la contrariété se dégager de sa personne.

« Bordel Rhad, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu le sais. De toutes façons, vérité ou pas, ça n'a plus de sens avec toi et crois-moi c'est assez chiant comme ça.

\- Et tu sais que ça m'énerve, gronda sa voix grave.

\- Ouais, mais tu peux pas t'attendre de tout le monde qu'ils se plient à tes quatre volontés et te doivent tout, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Je t'ai posé une simple question Kanon.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Bien, j'ai fait la rencontre d'une personne, une potentielle connaissance de Saga. Content ? »

Le plus jeune avait perdu un peu de son sang froid et de sa patience, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à faire taire ainsi celui qu'il considérait comme son ami le plus proche, presqu'un frère.

Ce dernier avait la bouche entrouverte, semblant être encore en train de procéder cette information.

« C'était qui ?

\- Si je le savais j'aurais dit son nom au lieu de "une personne".

\- Tu sais très bien que non.

\- ...Ok, peut-être pas. Mais je sais vraiment pas Rhad. Juste que c'est une personne lambda, jouant magnifiquement du piano au passage.

\- Je vois. Je vais appeler Myu. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à se lever quand le corps du "nouveau", comme certains l'aimaient encore l'appeler malgré ses années passées en enfers, se propulsa vers l'avant, lui bloquant le passage avec une moue irritée.

« N'y pense même pas !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ca m'aiderait à l'identifier.

\- Et pourquoi t'aurais besoin de faire ça ?

\- Tu as bien dit que c'est une connaissance de ton frère ?

\- Non pas vraiment tu vois !

\- Je veux juste vérifier-

\- Non ! Le papillon ne va pas lire dans mes pensées et tu ne vas certainement pas aller retrouver le gars en question pour faire je ne sais quoi !

\- Kano-

\- Non ! Stop Rhad ! J'ai dit qu'il était possible qu'il connaisse Saga, pas forcément qu'ils se côtoient quotidiennement. De plus… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense pendant une seconde et ne put la terminer car son camarade s'en chargea à sa place.

« Tu l'as vue, c'est ça ?

\- Evidemment. Tu me fais bien confiance ? Au moins pour ça ? »

Sa capacité au blond à savoir si quelqu'un prononçait la vérité ou pas pouvait s'avérer aussi embêtant que pratique.

Mais pour le coup, il était bien malheureusement incapable de déterminer ça puisqu'on ne pouvait mentir sur un sujet dont on n'était certain soit-même.

Ne restaient plus que l'instinct et les impressions quand les faits manquaient à l'appel. Ils se complétaient bien dans ce domaine-là.

« Oui. » Finit-il par dire. Ce qui arracha un petit rictus satisfait à Kanon.

Son magazine désormais complètement tombé aux oubliettes, il s'avança à pas de loups de son comparse, son sourire toujours présent.

Sans crier gare, il remplit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses bras se croisant déjà derrière le dos musclé du plus grand.

Il entreprit alors à le tirer subtilement et lentement vers le même sofa sur lequel il s'était couché tout à l'heure, leurs bouches ne s'étant pas quittées entre-temps.

Son homologue ne semblait par ailleurs pas désapprouver ses actions, mais finit cependant par briser la magie, à bout de souffle, mais aussi pour s'assurer d'une chose.

« Tu as déjà fait ton rapport à dame Pandore ? »

Surpris par la soudaine question, Kanon resta un moment interdit, Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois avant de tirer une moue boudeuse.

« Sérieux Rhad ? Ouais je l'ai fait, on peut continuer maintenant ? »

Ne trouvant plus rien à y redire, l'habitant des enfers hocha simplement de la tête et se laissa entraîner par l'autre.

Leur relation n'avait rien de romantique. Ils l'avaient débutée sur un coup de tête il y a deux, trois années, en plein entre les effluves de l'adolescence et le passage dans le monde adulte.

Et puis, ce qui n'aurait dû être qu'une histoire d'une nuit se transforma en une deuxième, puis une troisième, succédées par tant d'autres avant qu'ils ne prennent enfin l'initiation de mettre leur orgueil de côté et de se parler.

Dans le passé, quand Kanon n'était encore qu'un nouveau venu perdu dans cet environnement funèbre et austère, tout portait à croire que ces deux-là n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Leurs avis étaient toujours diamétralement opposés, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se blairer.

Aux yeux de celui aux airs britanniques, le nouvel arrivant n'était qu'un inconnu dont il fallait se méfier. Il n'avait donc pas hésité à montrer les crocs dès le début, interdisant quiconque des autres enfants, qu'il considérait tous comme ses petits frères, de sympathiser avec lui.

Les blessures passées n'étaient jamais entièrement pansées, Rhadamanthe le savait plus que n'importe qui. Lui, qui était l'aîné, le premier, le model, il s'était depuis des années déjà attribué le rôle de protecteur et il ne comptait manquer à ses devoirs pour rien au monde.

Sa nouvelle famille se trouvait en enfers, il n'avait plus qu'eux et les laisser de nouveau sombrer dans un monde noircie par les mensonges et l'hypocrisie humaine était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Du côté de Kanon, les états d'âme de l'autre étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture certes, mais du moment qu'il s'en tenait éloigné, il n'était point dérangé.

C'était devenu comme un accord commun entre eux, s'éviter, ne pas s'adresser la parole. ignorer l'existence de l'autre. Leur petit jeu dura un petit moment sans nul changement et tentative d'abordement d'aucune des deux parties.

Jusqu'au moment où les autres spectres en eurent marre et se débrouillèrent pour les coincer ensemble dans une pièce.

Leurs efforts ont fini par payer et les deux hommes s'entendaient étonnamment bien. Ils étaient, tout comme les deux frères du blond, toujours fourrés ensemble.

Et ces galipettes sous la couette sous l'impulsion d'une folie, d'une envie inqualifiable ne changeaient en rien leur relation.

Ils se vouaient un profond respect, si l'un deux souhaitait mettre fin à cela, ainsi sera-t-il.

Il n'y avait de toutes façons aucun sentiment mis sur le jeu. Juste du plaisir, de la passion qu'ils se partageaient mutuellement.

Alors que les lèvres du plus jeune se faisaient dévorer par son homologue, laissant l'autre mener leur danse endiablée, il sentit une main venir se perdre dans l'océan de ses cheveux.

Rhadamanthe les avait toujours grandement aimé, l'homme avec la marque rose au cou le savait pertinemment. Il aimait les toucher, les caresser, enfouir sa tête dedans pour y humer son odeur. Il disait qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Une personne dont Kanon ignorait tout, le blond ayant toujours été quelqu'un de très réservé.

Il avait bien essayé de mener sa petite enquête, mais cela s'était avéré être inutile.

~O~

Une femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire marchait dans les couloirs interminables du château. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un éclatant trident qui ponctuait chacun de ses pas en tapant le sol.

Elle était belle, avait une soigneuse chevelure aux reflets violacés lui retombant jusqu'au bas du dos et semblait être relativement jeune.

Seulement, qui savait ce que l'apparence pouvait bien cacher.

Le collier lui pendant au cou symbolisait une classe supérieure, prouvant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas ordinaire. Dans ses pupilles sombres se tapissaient une flamme qui demeurait brûler au rythme des années, un vestige du passé, une cicatrice béante.

Elle finit par lever les yeux sur de grandes portes qu'elle ouvrit de suite.

« Seigneur Hadès, fit-elle en se prosternant.

\- Relève-toi Pandore, lui intima-t-il gentiment. Alors quand est-il de Kanon ?

\- Sa mission s'est bien passée.

\- Bien bien, il serait temps que nous lui en donnons un peu plus. Nous l'avons gardé trop longtemps enfermé ici j'en ai bien peur.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soir ce qu'il souhaite seigneur, fit-elle remarquer solennellement.

\- Je le sais, soupira-t-il en retour. Et j'aimerais pouvoir respecter ce choix, mais je pense que quelques réconciliations avec son passé ne lui feront pas de mal.

\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, s'inclina la femme. »

Elle riva alors son regard sur la personne de la silhouette perché sur son siège plus haut, le souverain des enfers, et ne put s'empêcher de se re faire une même et seule réflexion. Malgré de ce qu'il laissait croire, Hadès avait encore une trop grande foi en l'humanité.

Le village de leur petit dernier aurait dû être rasé, mais encore une fois, la déité avait été trop clémente.

Année après année, siècle sur siècle, elle avait été témoin de la sympathie non méritée dont faisait preuve leur seigneur face à la cruauté et la barbarie des humains.

Après ces vingt ans qu'il avait promis au village de Kanon, laissera-t-il les choses telles quelles ou décidera-t-il d'ajouter quelques années par bonté de coeur ?

Il souhaitait faire réconcilier les personnes innocentes de son ancienne vie, se sentant coupable d'avoir arraché l'enfant à sa famille. Mais Pandore, qui elle aussi avait autrefois vécu parmi les humains pouvait le certifier comme n'importe qui.

Personne ne voulait encore avoir quelque à voir avec eux. Absolument personne ne souhaitait plus quitter les enfers qu'étaient rapidement devenues leur maison à tous.

Mais l'homme qui leur avait tous donné une chance restait de nature bornée. Et, bien qu'elle puisse comprendre et déjà anticiper la réaction du seul humain n'étant pas encore devenu spectre en ces lieux, elle savait aussi qu'elle pourra rien n'y faire. Et qu'il n'était pas à douter que si les deux dernières missions qui lui avaient été attribuées s'étaient situées étrangement près de son lieu natal, la prochaine s'y trouverait en plein cœur.

~O~

« Saga ? »

Un homme se retourna. Un visage identique, une chevelure similaire, mais les traits durcis par les années qui avaient passées.

Accoudé au balcon, son esprit semblait ailleurs.

Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'immense tapis noir du ciel, comme à la recherche de quelque chose, d'une étoile.

Une ombre s'approcha prudemment.

« Saga ?

\- J'arrive Mu. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre distraitement.

Au ciel parsemé de petit points lumineux, il prononça cette même phrase adressée à une personne qui était bien loin de sa portée.

_Un jour, je te retrouverai. Coûte que coûte. _

Une promesse qu'il s'était juré de tenir.

**à suivre… **


End file.
